Bolts adventure
by PeRvExUs
Summary: You! yes, you! Do you want Moemon! I'll give you Moemon! Jokes aside, lemon, deaths, epic battles, And lovely moemons will be waiting for you in this story. From Kanto, Through Jhoto and Hoenn, maybe even more.


Just a few things I wanted you, the readers, to know before reading my story, first thing, English is not my native language, so if you see a mistake or something, your more than welcome to point it out, or even better, help me better myself at writing for you all.  
Okay, next: This is based on a playthrough, I'm playing as I writhe, not a nuzlock, but I'm evil enough to kill moemon just for the joy of plot-twisting the shit out of this Insert evil laught .  
Next : I like to swear, like... a lot... you probably noticed in the point before this, its going to be there, more than anything to give realism in some parts, I like the characters to be realist, I don't like reading the dialogue of a char and think TaurosCrap no one talk like that, where is my immersion, I want my money back! .  
Next : as depraved as I am, I like the context to be realist, and I hope you can see it for yourself in the first chapter, the whole set up about the moemon being dangerous and predatory as fudge, is to give some realism at the whole, they part animals, they're sex-craved, you will have to fuck them or die, this realism shock I'm giving in the first chapter is not the last one, a lot is going to be happening, and I hope it makes as much sense as I try it to give.  
But bolty wait a second, it's in Kanto! why did you fought insert Moemon not original from kanto here . Well my starved for answers friend, that's because its based on a PLAYTROUGHT but i never said the game hehehehe : Mega Moemon Fire Red. You know the drill, we are all fans of moemon, we know where to look for a moemon game, go find it, play it and if by any chance you doubt I could find that moemon where I said I did, go look for yourself, and have fun playing alongside me.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nor moemon.

Chapter 1: Bolt's adventures.

I woke up early in the morning, in one of the rooms of miss Ketchum's inn, far away for what once was my home, a place where moemon doesn't exist, true hell for me, since the age of 10, I discovered what moemon were in tv, a tournament between 2 legends, Red vs Ash, I couldn't stop watching their battle, so many beautiful moemons battling, so powerful, so smart, so fast, so perfect, how could i not fall in love with them? and now here I was, in Kanto, 10 years later, black mid-long hair in a ponytail, a black tank top with golden wings printed on the back, a black jean with golden borders, and black shoes, 20 years old,  
6'1'' my height and my weight is 90 Kg, worked my ass off to be here, all the stress didn't let me get up until past 10 a.m., after a visit to the bathroom, I went down the stairs, to be greeted by the owner and her Mrs mime.

Bolt: good morning miss, and you too.- I said as I patted the Mrs mime head, I tried to act normal, but I was so excited I could touch them, they weren't on tv or games anymore, it's here, smiling at me, and then the owner replied.

Delia: I see you're a heavy sleeper, just like my son, are you going traveling in Kanto?- said with a cheerful smile the old lady.

Bolt: Yeah, I'm so excited, I can't believe it yet. do you know where the lab is?

Delia: sure honey, big white house on the hill, can't really miss it.- such a nice lady indeed thought to my self

Going out, I turn around as a cheerful girl catch up to me with some candies, the Mrs mime smile at me and...

Mrs. Mime: good luck out there champ.- turned around and went inside. I was shocked, didn't knew they could talk, her voice and the shock melted my heart, I wanted to go back inside and hug her to death, but as I wasn't going to do it, I remembered, soon I was going to have my very own moemon, the thought make me shake with excitement.

Sure enough, it was hard to miss oaks lab, knocking on the door, I could feel my heart racing, this is it, I'm turning in a moemon trainer, I can barely grasp how many times I have dreamed of this moment the past ten years.

?: come on in, it's open.

Opening the door, I saw prof. Oak, with a man and a woman about my age, the man was, sure enough, oak family, just like blue and Gary, the woman I could not say where I saw her, but I'm certain I did... I guess...

Prof. Oak: Okey, you're all here, I'll introduce you three, Kotaro Oak, he is my grand grandson, and this fine lady...- oak says turning to the beauty with long brown air.- is Janette Green.-

Bolt: Green?... like, Leaf Green? The famous Trainer that had some of the most powerful moemon ever seen in the M.P.D.(Moemon Police Departement)?...- and she turns to see me somewhat shocked I knew her mother, she never battled any gym leader, neither tournaments, but what she did was antiterrorism. not even the famous Jennys family could compare to leaf green, she participated in hundreds of rescues to moemon being illegally manipulated. after team rocket, there where 2 digits of evil organizations, using moemon for terrorism, and she beat half of them herself alone, and the other half with police support.

Janette: Well well well, your not half bad if you know my mother.- said with a sultry tone, I can't tell if I'm blushing, but I really like her already.

Kotaro: cut the crap already, gramps, give us our moemons already.- ... and I already hate him...

Prof. Oak: Not before giving you three the lecture I'm obliged to give as a professor giving starters.- wow, I didn't knew oak could be so strict.- Take sit kids, this is one heck of a lesson I'm giving so you better pay attention, I don't want to cry the death of any of you.-

Following him in silence, we took sit at the big table that had 3 moeballs in the center, I sat straight, and took a look at my sides, Kotaro was sitting like he doesn't give a shit about the lesson, being an Aak family member he must know this lesson already, still an asshole attitude if you ask me, Janette, on the other hand, sat cross-legged like a lady, and I can swear the length of her skirt is barely legal, she noticed me admiring her legs and smiled knowingly.

Oak: well kids, you had 18 years to decide what to do with your life, after your coming of age you decided to be moemon trainers, a decision, I'm sure you'll regret at some point.- said with a harsh tone, almost scolding us for even thinking about being trainers.- Trained moemon can be cute, docile creatures, friendly companions, even the best lovers, but! you aren't here just to get a pet, you're going to get a creature that's far more dangerous than a common animal, any of this three moemon is far more dangerous than a lion, do you understand that? any of you would walk towards a lion to pet it?- said and let the silence sink in the question, I'm shocked, the Mrs mime looked anything but a ferocious monster, and then without a word oak went towards a piece of furniture of 7'' tall, he opens both doors and was filled with... newspaper? .- These, where all trainers who didn't hear my warning, they aren't just trainer off all the leagues, this are just this league, one of the leagues with fewer trainers death, compared to others, I know every single name of them, and why they died.- I can't believe how much sadness those eyes give.- I don't want any of you inside here, understood.- he said, slamming the piece of furniture hard enough to startle Jannete.

Bolt, Janette, Kotaro: Understood!.- we three said at the same time, we understood that our lives will be in danger, hopefully, he will explain why, and just as I was pondering the thought...

Prof. Oak: Ill try to explain, the moemons are divided into stages, up until now, the majority of them can evolve twice, the first stage: is the childhood stage of almost any moemon, except those who don't evolve, this is a harmless stage, they don't seek sex, and they predate other moemons for food, is a stage of bonding and learning, and still, they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands, never make one of your moemon attack another person, even in the first stage they can be lethal. Second stage: Most of them are awakening they sexual needs, their instincts start to take control of them and is your job to take control of them, you have to use discipline to make your moemon understand you can have sex with them when they need it but is wrong taking you or other people for it. And you cant overlook this, they need atention, they need sex, if you dont give it to them they start becoming frustrated, and thats why a lot of trainers die, a moemon going berserk atacking them and taking them to a nest to have sex until the trainer pass out, and this is just the second stage.- oak took a sip of wather from a glass he took while talking, I cant belive it, im shoked, but nieghter Kotaro nor Janette flinched at what oak was talking.-Third and final stage: this is the stage where most people die a horrible death, in this stage moemon seek food, eating others moemon whole, if you didnt train them well enoght and still make it to this stage, the moemon could turn to your party for food, or even you, and it sees it only as natural for them, food is the most basic of their need, and you need to know where to let them go hunting for its food, they dont need to eat every day, some of them just eat once a month but when they do they eat alot, knowing where the moemons are abundant and where they prefer to eat is a must, some of them dont eat meat, wich makes them a safer option to train, now their sexual needs is precent in every single one of them in this stage, at least twice a week you need to satisfy them or the chance of you waking up in a nest restrined to be fucked to death are very high, what you need is to use the first and second stage to make a bond very stong with the moemon and listen to their needs, respect them for the dangerous creatures they are, and youll have a faithfull companion, ready to die for you. now, with all this can you guess which type of moemon are the most dangerous?.- as Janette was to answer, Oak raised a hand to stop her and turn to see me, being a newbie in the U.S.M. (Unite States of Moemon) I needed to probe I was able to look for myself, so wich moemons are more dangerous than a third stage moemon? it clicked in my head, such obvious, and terrifying answer.

Bolt: A first stage that doesn't evolve.- I said as I felt my blood going cold of the sheer fear of encountering a moemon who doesn't evolve and suddenly going berserk for my lack of knowledge.

Prof. Oak: impressive! that's right, a first stage moemon, like a sableyes or a mawhile, are moemon that don't evolve, so they have both instincts from start, the predatory and the sexual one, denying one of those from the start of your bonding could mean death, a moemon with three stages, are much more dangerous, but they give you time to bond, if any of you catch a moemon of a single-stage, take them out right away and fuck them silly, after that and a visit to a moemon center, ask them what type of food they like and take them to a place where they can eat, learn how frequent they need sex and food, and don't fail to do it until the bond with the moemon is strong enough to make her tell you when she needs something.- praised by prof. oak, I'm so proud of myself, and I can tell that the conversation reaching its end.- There is a lot more for you to learn, but at least this knowledge will keep you three alive enough for you to learn the rest.- Oak suddenly gave a wide smile.- Its choosing time kids.- The security glass lifted from the three moebals.- Alright, let's make this fair and square, the choosing order is the first come first serve, so... Kotaro, Janette, and last Bolt.

Kotaro: sorry newbie.- said as he took the right moebal.- its a shame blue broke our family tradition of going the water type, but ill keep it going gramps.- said the cocky bastard.

Janette: not fair! my mom took the water starter!.- said Janette with obvious fake rage.- well, I guess ill go for the plant type one.- said already cheerfully.

Bolt: fire starter for me it is then.- not that it would make a difference, I would have loved them the same, and I cant wait to see her already.

Prof. Oak: Stop right there, you raskal.- said Oak to ... Kotaro?- you were about to ask bolt for a battle isn't?!.

Kotaro: how did you know?!.- surprised by the sharp old man.

Prof. Oak: I swear to Arceus, all my grandchildren and their sons are the fucking same, listen here, your moemon doesn't even know the sound of your voice, how do you even pretend she listen to anything you said? someone could even command her to attack you before you even say anything, this could be a blood bath in seconds, stop acting like a fucking idiot and start acting like an Oak.- Wow, harsh particular lessons were handed from one Oak to another, and I can see Kotaro regreting thinking something so foolish.- hope you start growing up soon, or you'll end up dead, understood?- Kotaro just looked down and shake a yes with his head. After what seemed a brutal silence, oak reached for three moedex's and started explaining.- this isn't an old dex, is a really high technology dex, with 2 different entries and a scanner of your moebals, your moebals will be synchronized up to the six you can have with you, and will tell you the stats, nature, abilities, moves, lvls, and 2 different entries, one being the normal entry as a species, and the other being an entry about their sex needs and behavior, now off with you three, before I decide to make you 3 wait a year more before letting you go on your adventures.- this time said Oak playfully, not really meaning it. the three of us bowed with respect to the old man that cared for us to be safe and started descending the hill. Having said our thanks not only for the gift, and the chance to start or destiny as moemon trainers, but for the valuable lessons given to us by someone who lived so much between moemon and lived to make sure a lot of trainers have a chance to live more too, we three stood there at the foot of the hill.

Kotaro: listen, I'm sorry for acting like a kid earlier, my grandpa was right, I need to start acting like a man, and less like a child if I want to become half the trainer he was, so I apologise.- taken aback by the suddenly formal talk by Kotaro both me and Janette took his apology.- and hey I hope we three could be friends and help each other to better ourself?.

Jannete: sure, I don't mind helping you two, ill only ask you share all the data about treasures and exotic things.- cheerful as she likes to seem, I did saw her sultry side already, I swear ill be banging her too if she smiles at me again as earlier.

Bolt: sure Kotaro, I'm up for some rivalry and friendship along the way to the league.- I said stretching hands with both and having said goodbye to both of them, I went towards a secluded side of the town. Its time, it's here, in my hand, the moeball that holds my destiny, and my companion, one ill treasure like my soulmate, with one knee on the ground, I touch the button of the moeball to start recording my voice, and said...- Go out! Amber!- as I shout the command and the name ill be giving to my moemon the device splits open and a light red as blood shoots out, a shape starts forming and then, there she is, more beautiful and real than any of my dreams, sitting with her legs to the front and splitting, and both her hands between them, was a child with hair as red and brilliant as fire, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, with a dress orange, a tail coming out of it, with fire on its tip, and sandals the same color of her dress... Amber looked at me with happiness as she realize she had now a master and a name.

Amber: Are you my master?- said with happiness the little one.

Bolt: yes, I'm your master, Bolt, and your name is Amber, do you like it?- I said trying to make the best first impression with her.

Amber: Do you like it?- asked me back, clearly more intelligent and curious her looks give her credit.

Bolt: yes I like it a lot, I always dreamt that if someday I had a Charmander I call her amber.- then she answers almost immediately.

Amber: then I like it too, Master!.- I didn't realize how much she was melting me, i smiled and patted her head ever so softly trying not to break her or wake up from this dream, and called her name again, this time with more love, so she knows her master will call her that forever. then she stands up and hugs me, I could feel she was afraid too, the same fear as mine, that we will wake up, and everything would turn back to how was yesterday, I hugged her back, this time, I didn't let my fear control me, I hug her strong enough for her to feel me and my heartbeats, and patted her head once more, reassuring her that I will take care of her. I lean against a tree nearby, cross-legged and let her sit between my legs, she leans against me and closes her eyes as I reach for the moedex, and there it is, a small button that said moemons. I tapped it and it opened a small grid of six space, in the first one was the illustration of amber sited just like she was when I let her out of her moeball, I tapped chibi amber and a windows open with all kinds of information.

Amber's here to melt your heart

Race: Charmander

Lvl 5

Nature: Mild (she's a sweetheart, boost spatk, lowers defense)

HP: 19 Att: 10 Def: 8 Sat: 13 Sdf: 10 Spd: 11

Ability: Blaze.

Moves: Scratch, Growl.

Dex : The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. if it is weak, the flame also burns weakly

SexDex : Being a first stage they are very oblivious about sex, that doesn't stop this passionate pokemon to demand all the pets you can give, and you should, once evolved, if you didn't give this moemon enough care it can turn to be dangerously predatory against his trainer.

Reading her entries I can't help but chuckle to myself and start petting her head again, she's asleep now, the warm of the sun is making me feel sleepy too, but I steel myself, I want her to wake up feeling my pets.

Her tail swished from side to side, making me curious, so I reached to it and I could feel it irradiating enough heat to burn my hand to ashes in a few seconds, it slowly but surely is sinking in me how dangerous a Charizard could be if it decided to go berserk, but instead of fear, it caused in me respect for the life I had in my arms, and make me swear ill raise it in a beautiful and powerfull meomon.

After a few minutes, she was waking up, guess she slept a lot inside her moeball , rubbing her eyes and facing me she started to smile at me.

Amber: Master you stayed...- she said with a cheerfull smile.

Bolt: Of course I stayed, not going anywhere without you sweetheart.- ill never get tired of petting her.

Amber: but master has a dex isn't? didn't you saw?- she said starting to sulk for some reason.

Bolt: What is wrong?- does she have some kind of problem I didn't saw?

Amber: My nature, and my stats. I have low defense, that's why the other moemons always bully me in the daycare, and I couldn't fight back.- this broke my heart, the poor thing was crying tinking I would ditch her the moment I saw her low resistance at being hit, but she does have high . she just needs a few more levels and shell be a total powerhouse, she doesn't realize because is too young to understand that.

Bolt: amber, look I know your defense is low, and your nature brings it lower, but all Charmanders have low defense, but you know what Charmander's excel with?- I said lifting her chin with a finger.- all Charmander, the more lvls they gain, they gain more special attack, one of the old entries for Charizard's said, that their flamethrowers burned 10 times more strong than the sun, I promise you, by the time I'm done training you, no one is going to be able to touch you, it won't matter if your defense is low or if it doesn't exist, it won't matter, you'll shine through every battle like the morning sun.- she started crying, but I believe it's from happiness, hugged me while crying master , I petted her head this time making it my personal goal, she will shine, brighter than any star. 


End file.
